


The Next Generation

by simpingforbiancadiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforbiancadiangelo/pseuds/simpingforbiancadiangelo
Summary: follow the story of Miles, Elianna, Eve, Zander, Tristan, Leïa, Charlotte and Aspen as they navigate the world of the greek gods.
Kudos: 3





	1. The runnaway model - backstory 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a next gen for most percy jackson/heroes of olympus characters :)
> 
> it'll be set in 2036
> 
> i have not finished the series but my brother has and so i know all the main character deaths (i started blood of olympus yesterday lol)

2025:

In a hospital in California was a woman who went by the name Margot Maguire. She was holding a tiny sleeping figure who was the woman's daughter. She had a tiny bald head and some light brown eyes with specks of gold inside. She had just taken the first photo of the fatherless girl and posted it to her Instagram page with the caption: "13th of February 2025 is the best day of my life. Everyone meet my daughter Leïa Elizabeth Maguire ❤️😍"

**_Breaking News:_ **   
**_Margot Maguire's daughter born. Who is her father?_ **

**_In a photo posted to her Instagram only minutes ago, Margot Maguire, a famous actress, presented us with her adorable daughter Leïa Elizabeth Maguire who has the same last name as her mother, meaning the actress fell out with the father before he could meet his daughter. Rumours have been swirling, from a one night stand to artificial insemination, and no one seems to be in on this secret, not even Maguire's best friends, who apparently learned about the pregnancy at the same time as the rest of us, on the woman's Instagram._ **

**_I think that we can safely say that we are all very impatient to learn who the father is. Nevertheless, we wish the best to Margot and her adorable daughter._ **

2030:

"Leïa Elizabeth Maguire, come here this instant!" screamed the famous actress. The pair were late for a photo shoot, which the 5-year-old girl was running from. She hated dresses and just taking photos in general. She loved running and being outside and always wished she could live with her father, which her mother had said was a construction worker. Still, when the girl heard her mom scream, she walked back to her, defeated, with her head hung low. The pair left the multi-million dollar apartment and the pair caught an uber to the studio.

Leïa was stuffed into a pink frilly dress with a tutu and her hair was curled. The makeup artist layered her face with products, even if she was only five and had perfect skin.

Once the look was completed with a touch of pink lip gloss, the toddler slipped on her shoes, which were some pink flats with a bow. She headed to where her mom was sat on the side and asked her sadly how much time she had to stay for the photoshoot. Whatever Margot said made Leïa look even sadder, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you dare cry Betty, we have to do this photoshoot if you want to book movie roles soon."

"Mama, I don't wannaaa" she wailed "Movies are bad. I want to go play with my soccer ball please."

"We are not leaving Lili. As long as you haven't given us at least 10 good photos, you are not allowed to go outside." The tears were streaming down Leïa face and she threw a tantrum. Usually, if you were to see a girl in a pink frilly dress cry, you would assume it is because they want a new dress. Well, in this case, the girl only wanted to strip the dress off of her and leave the building.

After ten minutes of the toddler crying and kicking and screaming, the mom finally gave in. "Ok, baby, let's get you out of this dress and we'll try this again next week." The small girl smiled at her mother, her tear-stained face looking genuinely extremely happy that she wouldn't have to pose for a camera in the itchy dress and awful makeup.

Margot unzipped her baby's dress and gave her back her day clothes, desperated that she couldn't even discipline her child. She told the employee to reschedule the photoshoot for the next week, hoping the girl would be happier than she had been that day.

2033:

The summer home was huge. It was on the island of Santorini but not even the huge mansion could make up for the fact that all Leïa wanted was to go to soccer camp as her mom had promised. Now she had to go to the beach every day and wear a cute little bikini "just in case" as her mother had said. She didn't understand what a photo of her wearing a t-shirt would change to the actress's reputation.

The 8-year-old was done with her mother. The woman clearly hadn't cared about her all summer and if that was the case, then she would never notice when she would leave and never come back. Of course, it would be a huge scandal and she could already imagine about ten different headlines for the articles.

She had already packed her suitcase full of essentials to survive for at least. She thought that her mother was going to find her before that so she knew that she would be fine.

Little did she know.

The girl put her hoodie over her face and headed out. She walked to the other side of the island before taking a break, making sure to look behind her every few minutes in case she was spotted by someone.

She found a bench and sat down. A wave of relief washed over her, but also guilt because she thought she could never get away with this. Subconsciously she knew she wouldn't be gone long but still, the thought that her mother might abandon her was so very scary. Sadly, she wiped away a tear and rolled up on the bench, taking a short nap.

When she woke up, her mom was gone.


	2. The magician - backstory 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tristan is a red head.
> 
> thats all i wanted to say
> 
> for the rest of the kids yall can probably just visualise since they are kids of the seven.

2023:

There are always so many different stories in an airport. Some sadder than others, some happier than others. Some are peculiar and some are just plain horrible.

Some stories used to be sad but are going to be much happier. This is the kind of story we'll be following. Sat on one of the benches waiting for a flight were a man and his son. The boy could difficultly be older than one year old and he seemed fascinated with his father's hair. He was stood on the man, hands running through the hair, a big smile on his tiny face. The father was smiling too, though he was more bittersweet than happy.

Then, the airline called their flight number and the man lifted the boy in his arms while he pointed to the airplane outside the window. They got to the gate and the dad handed two passports to the employee, who called his name, Dylan and the baby's name, Tristan, who smiled at the woman. Dylan grabbed the passports and he walked all the way down to the first-class seat he had reserved.

The baby cried during the flight, he was too young to understand what was happening. But then the man helped him go to sleep and when they woke, they were on a new continent.

They took another small flight to their final destination. Once they finally arrived, they took a cab to the beach. The man let the baby walk around a little while he looked for something. His eyes locked on a split in the side of the rocks and helped Tristan walk until they arrived there. He knocked on the side of the rock wall, waiting for an answer. When there wasn't one, he entered and asked if anyone was there. A few sparks flew from somewhere deeper into the cave and Dylan followed it.

It wasn't long before they were in a cave opening, a short woman sat in front of a fire in the middle. At this point, the baby looked scared. He was frantically looking from one side of the room to the other, clearly trying to find an exit, but the path through which they had come through was closed. The father put his child down, immediately causing tears to stream down his face. He wasn't screaming, just silently crying because he couldn't be with his father.

Then the man left. Without a word, the walls opened back up and let Dylan leave. Then they closed back up again, leaving the woman and baby alone.

She tried to pick the baby up but Tristan screamed and kicked. Once she had successfully sat the boy on her lap, he looked at her. Then burst back into tears. The girl panicked, not having handled the baby since he'd been born.

The woman made sparks fly out of the tips of her fingers and fly around the baby, which seemed to mesmerize the baby and stop crying. Soon he was passing out of exhaustion in the woman's lap, the lights dancing above him.

2030:

The now eight-year-old Tristan was sat on a log, reading a book. He was only holding the book with one hand, the other making sparks fly out like the woman used to do when he was a baby.

The woman was talking to him, coaching him to make the sparks fly in a certain pattern. The boy did what she asked, occasionally asking questions about the book he was reading, which was a mythology book. He always wondered why he had to read it, considering these were all fake stories written by the old greeks and romans. He hadn't studied any other things, spending all his time reading about stupid useless things.

He'd also read the Harry Potter books and thought that he might be a kind of wizard since he could do all sorts of things that looked like magic. He wondered if there were more like him, wizards hidden from humanity in a cave with their mother.

There probably wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi people! first of all, this is not a crossover lol
> 
> tristan just doesn't know the origin of his powers
> 
> also its normal is you dont understand who his god parent is cause he doesn't either
> 
> see you soon,
> 
> \- émilie and charles


	3. The sword fighter - backstory 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry in advance for breaking up chris and clarisse. i love them together but for plot purposes i had to.

2021:

It was late at night that day but the little boy couldn't sleep. He could hear his parents talking downstairs so the three-year-old started going down the steps. He could now see his momma and his daddy, so he waited for them to notice him.

They were fighting, that the toddler could see. Why? He couldn't understand what they were saying, the words spilling from their mouths too fast for the boy to process them. He knew his parents had not been happy for a while but he had never seen them fight this much.

Soon he turned away from them, sad that they were screaming at each other. He thought that parents were supposed to love each other, not be mad at each other.

His mommy screamed one last time before noticing the boy. She excused herself from the room, telling her husband she was going to bed. As she was walking up the steps, she picked up her son and put him down in his crib.

"Momma, do you still love dadda?" he asked. "Of course I do, Zander. But I think your dad just doesn't love me anymore. I'm so sorry you had to see that Z-man, but you have to go to sleep now." she answered sadly. She kissed the top of the baby's head as he closed his eyes and left to go to bed.

That night, Chris didn't go to bed with Clarisse. He slept on the couch, passed out from all the alcohol he had drunk. This is why he never noticed what happened while he slept. The mother started packing all of the necessities for herself and her son, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Then, she wrote a letter to her husband telling him they were leaving and never coming back and not to search for them. She put the piece of paper on the living room coffee table before going to get the sleeping toddler and leaving the house.

They drove to a friend's house and spent the night there before taking a flight to Greece. They got all the way to Santorini before Chris tried to contact them. She blocked his number as she registered to rent a home there and sadness washed over her. This all felt way too surreal. Forty-eight hours ago she would never have guessed that she would be here but she knew that it was safer for Zander to grow up far from his father, even if there were a lot of monsters here.

2027:

The eight-year-old boy was skipping in front of his mother, waiting for her to catch up to him. Life had been different since they'd moved, but a good kind of different. They got to be outside all of the time, without all the smoke and cars honking there was back home.

But there were still some inconveniences. Since they lived in Greece, they were more likely to encounter monsters which as Clarisse said were "happy coincidences, they give you some more opportunities to practice your sword fighting."

And there, as Zander skipped to the grocery store, was a fighting opportunity. He had heard the hissing before he saw her, a snake-headed lady. It wasn't Medusa because he knew Percy Jackson had killed her but it was a Gorgon, and he then stopped in his tracks. Clarisse noticed the look on his face but pushed forward, thinking it was another "good opportunity". The Gorgon lady spotted them in the crowd and pushed through everyone.

Both took their swords out as one of the snakes lunges at them, Zander lashing at it and cutting it off. It bursts into dust but another one replaced it. He starts lashing at the monster, not aiming for anything in particular. He knew now that any snakehead cut off would grow back so he was trying to get the general chest area. Clarisse looked from afar, proud that her son could handle himself.

The Gorgon fought back with her clawed fingers, managing to scratch the boy once. Then, as Zander slashed at her another time, she managed to knock the blade out of his hands. He reached down to his leg so the woman tried to hurt him with her claws. Luckily, the boy always had a dagger in his shoe for emergencies. He stabbed her right in the chest and just as her claws reached his chest, she burst into dust, leaving Zander coughing in a cloud of dust.

Clarisse walked over to him and helped him up, scanning him with her calculating eyes, trying to figure out if he was hurt. During the fight, the crowd had back away, leaving the pair in the middle of the street. They walked back to the house and cleaned up, only to go back to the grocery store, as they hadn't been able to shop earlier.


	4. The twins - backstory 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the percabeth fluff we all need and love

2020:

They'd always thought babysitting was a lot of fun but that all changed this peculiar time. Estelle was eighteen, old enough to stay home alone, but she had been throwing parties the last few times so her parents had asked the couple to stay with her.

She was being grumpy, locking herself in her room all night, only exiting to come to get her food and then leaving.

It was late now, Percy and Annabeth cuddling on the couch and talked about everything and anything.

"When we have kids, what would you name them?" asked Percy. They had never talked about this because they never thought they would get to live it. "For a girl, Elianna, Anna, Faye, Margo or Lili. But my favourite is definitely Elianna." Annabeth answered.

"I love that name, Elianna. With the middle name Faye. For boys, my favourite is probably Theo or Theodore, but, if you don't like it, I think Miles or James I also like."

"I like Miles best but I love Theodore as a middle name," she said.

"How many kids do you think we can handle?" Percy asked her. "Well, I think _I_ can handle as many as I want." Annabeth responded, "But you, you can only handle a maximum of two."

Percy rolled his eyes even if he knew what she was saying was the entire truth. "Do you think we should have twins? Like a boy and a girl. Miles Theodore and Elianna Faye. What do you think about that?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" She sighed and kissed Percy. But that thought was exactly the kind of thought her mother had needed to create her. She felt energy course through her, like the very thought of having a child with Seaweed Brain was enough for her to create the children.

She screamed to Percy: "I'm like my mom Percy, they're coming now. LIKE, RIGHT NOW." Another scream left her lips and she saw the baby fall from over Percy. His eyes opened wide as he looked up and extended his arms and catch the baby and he said it was a boy.

At the sound of the commotion, Estelle ran out of her room and came in to her brother holding a baby, which had not been there an hour ago and to his girlfriend screaming "THE OTHER ONE IS COMING!" She could see through the mist and knew that this was not normal behaviour.

She held Annabeth's hand for a minute, before hearing some crying that didn't seem to be coming from the baby already there and looked up. She gasped as a newborn baby fell out of the air and she caught it. She looked at it in shock and demanding an explanation from the pair.

The baby she was holding was a girl, and she handed her to Annabeth once she had calmed down.

2022:

"Dadda come play. Eli running with me." Miles told his dad, who nodded and ran after the twins. He loved how the kids looked exactly like one of the parents and nothing like the other. He was still so grateful for that night Annabeth had had the very thought that birthed the kids.

Still, today Annabeth didn't feel too well so he'd had to take care of the kids all day. They usually took turns taking care of one kid so this was very difficult for Percy, who the kids usually used as a teddy bear they could hit and run on top of.

Meanwhile, his wife was reading a book about architecture alone in her room. Sometimes she had to fool Percy into thinking she was sick just so she could get alone time. Yes, she loved the kids, but having Percy too was hard, but entirely worth it.

She wished they would never grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twins are so cute ahhhhh
> 
> also i know annabeth probablyy does not have kids the same way as her mom but lets just pretend


	5. The shy bear - backstory 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter but i love wholesomeness so here ya go

2020:

Frank Zhang was at the grocery store when he received a call from Hazel. He put the watermelon in his cart and opened his phone, answering. "Hi baby, how's it going with Charlotte?"

"Well, um, I went to the bathroom a minute ago, leaving Lottie in her room, and then, when I came back, she wasn't there. And, there's a bug on the wall and I don't know if it's possible for her to already have her powers?"

"She's not even a year old, Haze, she can't possibly already have it. But, just in case, put a glass over the bug. Then, if she turns back into herself, we'll know. I'm coming in five minutes, try not to panic."

He rapidly went through the last few aisles and paid for everything. He exited the grocery store and transformed into a large bird, who to everyone else, didn't look like it was carrying groceries.

When he got home, two minutes later, he transformed back and entered. He put the grocery bags down on the counter, and started to go to the hallway, but froze and turned back around only to find his daughter sitting on the living room couch.

"Hazel" he screamed, "Charlie's right here." The baby noticed her father and stood up from the couch. She then started walking for the first time, easily getting to him and hugging him.

"Hazel, bring your phone, Charlotte's walking!" The woman in question took her phone out and filmed the little girl as she started walking around, from parent to parent.

2021:

This time it was Frank's turn to stay home with the baby. Ever since she'd started walking, the couple kept being scared she'd turned into flies when they turned away for a minute, but Charlotte never actually did turn into an animal, so they'd started losing hope on it.

Charlie was silently watching a kid's tv show and Frank was keeping an eye on her. The toddler was always captivated by the tv and today it was showing an animated tv show where a girl and a bear were best friends.

She would giggle and laugh from time to time, which was the cutest thing Frank had ever seen. But Charlotte was such a silent kid that rarely happened. But this time, instead of a laugh came a low growling noise. At first, the father thought it came from the tv show, but quickly realized it didn't.

When he turned to face the girl, he was faced with a tiny bear cub instead. It was still extremely captivated with the tv, clearly not realizing she had turned into a brown bear.

Frank decided it was better if he let his daughter/bear alone, hoping she would turn back human once the show ended. There were only a few minutes left, but they were still the most stressful minutes of his life, which was saying something considering everything he had done.

But, the second the show stopped, he was facing his actual daughter again. Relieved, he dialled his girlfriend's number and called. "Hi Haze, um, so listen, Charlie just turned into a bear, she's fine don't worry, and I think that buying picture books with animals in them might be a good way to train her to control them if you could buy some for her."

Hazel told him of course and they said their goodbyes and Frank returned to taking care of his adorable daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charlie is a queen.
> 
> when i wrote this, it was the day that the twins were born (like the 17th of august 2020) and i just thought it was a funny coincidence.


	6. The sugar addict - backstory 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> also suspension of disbelief pls

2020:

"I'll go get us some drinks," Will told Nico. He walked over to the bar, Nico looking at him from afar. A woman approached the ghost king.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked. Nico just shook his head and looked back at his boyfriend, but the woman insisted. "Come on, just one. You look so lonely."

Will had gotten their drinks so he intervened. "Sorry, he's mine. We've been dating for almost nine years now and you're not going to change that."

The woman looked down, embarrassed. She took her phone out and opened it, and Nico noticed that her background photo was baby. She looked adorable, with tiny blonde hair and big brown eyes. "Is that your baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, her name is Eve. She's only a month old but she's perfect already."

Both Will and Nico thought the baby was the cutest. They both said aww and then the woman left.

-//-

Far away in the Underground lived a god. He was watching the events of the night unfold and had an idea. Nico had told Hades that he'd been thinking about having a kid and that little girl looked just enough like each of the parents. She had Will's dirty blonde hair and Nico's dark brown eyes.

He found the woman's car on the road and turned the wheels towards a ditch. He watched as the car toppled over and landed upside down in the ditch. It took a few minutes before someone stopped and called an ambulance. When they finally arrived, it was too late. She'd died.

He then travelled to the woman's house and took the child. To his surprise, she seemed to be a half-blood. 'Probably another Hermes child' he thought. He found the hose and sent an Iris message to the god. "Hey Hermes, is she your daughter?" The man looked at the girl and asked: "Why isn't she with her mother? And why is she in your arms?"

He explained his plan to the god, who agreed. As the Iris message ended, Hades called another god. This one, Apollo, was sitting in his chariot. "Hey, uncle. What are you holding? Is that a child?"

He and Hades agreed to give some powers to the young one, as much as any half-blood would get. All the Hermes in the child would soon be gone.

Death himself set the baby on the doorstep on his son, ringing the doorbell. He heard Nico and Will walk toward the door, they had just arrived from their night out. Then, death's son opened the door. "Dad? Why are you here? And why... why is there a baby, dad?"

"Um, so I remembered you saying you wanted a daughter and I saw the look on your face when that woman showed you the baby. So, she... died. In an unfortunate accident. And Apollo and I have changed her powers from Hermes' to ours. She is officially a DiAngelo-Solace, you're welcome."

Then, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the shocked couple with their new daughter. "Eve is her name right?" Will asked his boyfriend. "I think so, yeah. But I think I'd rather her have a name like Thana." Nico answered.

"Nico... We are not naming our child death. And I like Eve. It actually means the mother of all living, which is perfect for our daughter. And we already know what her middle name is right?"

"Of course. I've known the middle name of my daughter would be Bianca since, you know, and if you had disagreed, I would have thrown you into hell."

"Perfect. So hello, Eve Bianca DiAngelo-Solace, and welcome home." Will said as he entered the house with the adorable baby.

2020:

It had been only a few weeks since the couple had received Eve and it was the first time Nico had to take care of Eve for more than a minute.

She was in a playpen, rolling around and smiling at her father. Will was trying to get a bit of work done for once and Nico was sat on the couch eating a double chocolate chip cookie, which was "as dark as his soul" as he called it.

Everything had been going very well as of then, and Nico was starting to dread the moment when Evie would stop being so cute and giggly and become the monster he knew babies usually were. It had only been an hour since Will had started working but Eve cried every hour or so and she was starting to look less and less happy.

Then, all hell broke loose. She started crying at the top of her lungs and Nico covered his ears. He tried to figure out what was wrong with her, starting by sniffing her diaper. He had never changed a diaper and wasn't planning to start doing so. Luckily, she only smelled of baby powder.

Still, she wouldn't stop crying. She was trying to grab for something, and her father didn't understand what. Nico put her down on the carpet and she managed to grab the cookie from the table and waved it everywhere. She had stopped crying so Nico picked her back up and sat her down on his leg.

He took the cookie from her and tentatively put it in her mouth. She sucked on the cookie, clearly very happy to be eating food. Then, he picked Eve up to go show that he had managed to feed his daughter.

He walks to their room where Will was working and said: "Look, Will, I managed to feed her!"

Will's eyes went wide when he realized what Nico was feeding the baby. "Nico, you're supposed to give her milk, not your cookie! She doesn't even have teeth, how is she going to eat that?" He took Eve from Nico's arms and removed the cookie from her mouth, which caused her to scream and cry again.

"I'll let her have it, just this once. But never again, death boy."

2023:

Toddler Eve was the cutest thing. She loved her fathers more than everything and loved running around with them. She loved giving hugs and had recently started gymnastics at a gym close to home.

Now she was trying to get her cartwheels right, doing them up and down the hallway while Nico watched over her with the biggest smile on his face. Will was in the kitchen, preparing some double chocolate chip cookies.

Over the last years, Nico kept sneaking some of his cookies to Eve, and she started getting addicted to the sugar. She constantly asked for cookies or candy and got mad when she wasn't allowed any.

That day, Eve hadn't realized yet that her papa was making some right now. So when he said "Ohhhh, the cookies are ready.", she stopped in her tracks and ran to her papa, pulling along her daddy by the hand.

She climbed on Will's leg and played with his apron as he used pink oven mitts to take the cookies out.

"COOKIEEEEE!!! Can I have some? Please. Please papaaaaa. I love youuuu. Can I get some cookies please?" she asked. Will sighed at the adorable sight of his daughter begging for sugar.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." That girl was definitely going to always love sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eve is my fave. i shouldn't have a fave but i mean.... shes basically me (except for the fact that i don't like sugar that much)


	7. One - Tristan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd.... lets start the actual story.
> 
> now i didn't do a backstory for aspen since he's just a basic grover/juniper child. he's kinda a nymph but mostly a satyr.

That day was the same as every day. Training with mom, reading by myself, eating lunch and repeat. But, before I could repeat the steps today, someone knocked on the door of our cave. Usually, a knock on the wall meant a beach ball had knocked on the wall, but this one felt different.

Before mom could tell me not to do it, I opened the door. I had no idea what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

Stood before me was a man with tan skin that had a greenish tint to it. He entered before I said anything and threw the crutches he was using on the ground, then lowering his pants. Instead of human legs were goat legs, which surprised me even more than I already was.

"I'm Aspen Loic Underwood and I've come to bring you to Camp Half-Blood," he said matter-of-factly. I'd never seen anyone as cocky as him in my life. Mind you, I hadn't seen a lot of people in my life either way.

"Um, hi. I'm Tristan, um Peters" I said, much less confidently than the boy had. "I'm not sure what kind of camp you want me to go to but I'm not interested. My mom," I turned to look at her but she was gone. "Well, um, my mom wouldn't want me leaving. She says I can't leave her side." It didn't sound as convincing when I was alone in a cave with only a human-goat boy.

"Well, I think you'd like it there. There are so many people like you, half-bloods-" I cut him off. "I don't know what you think I am, goat boy, but I am most definitely NOT a half-blood. I was born to two humans. He nodded.

"Right, well usually half-bloods are born from two human parents. Except one of them is actually a god from Olympus. I don't know where your parents have gone but they most certainly are not taking care of you right now. And since they aren't taking care of you, it means you can come to camp this summer. It starts in one week, so we better get packing if we want to get there early."

"Are you messing with me?" I asked. This seemed like some random boy had decided to fool me into thinking gods were real. They weren't, and one of my parents was even less likely to be one. I'd seen them both... well, I'd seen my mom five minutes ago, right before the boy arrived. And I'd seen my dad a couple of years ago. Yes, he was buff, but there was no way he was a god.

"Why would I? I mean, here I am, a satyr-dryad mix and you think I'm playing a prank. Nope, one of your parents is a god, I'm sure of it. Have you ever, like, done some kind of magic or just seen some monsters when you leave the cave?"

This kept getting weirder. I'd read all about satyrs and dryads and gods of Olympus but how did he know about all that. "Well, I have made sparks fly out of my hands. Not like, lightning, but like colourful mini-fireworks. And my mom could do it too."

"What was your mother's name?" Then, it dawned on me. I didn't know my mom's name. I only remembered calling her mom or mother but never an actual name. She never went by anything other than Ms. Peters when we were in the city so her first name was still a mystery to me. "I... I don't know. I don't understand how I didn't realize my mom didn't have a name.

"Well, now we know that your godly parent is your mom. Will you come to camp with me. I'll be meeting up with one of my friends tomorrow so you better have made up your mind by then."

I already knew what I wanted to do. "I'll come. Do you think they can figure out who my mom is this summer?" He sighed, clearly unsure. "We'll try to. Most gods claim their child after one or two days, so we just have to hope that she will. But if she doesn't, it's not the end of the world. You'll just sleep in the Hermes cabin. He has the most children so we just send unclaimed people in that cabin."

I had so many other questions but I knew it was better to wait. Surely they would have a seminar or something when I arrived, that answers all the questions I could have.

Then Aspen started doing something weird. He started telling a story with his eyes closed. It sounded like a journey to somewhere, and it didn't make sense until he said my name. It was like he was recalling the journey to find me as if he was telling it to someone else. I waited until he was done before questioning him about it. "What was that?" I asked.

"It's called an empathy link. I used to be the guardian of this boy, Zander, so I could feel his emotions. We can also make each other have these dreams, more like visions, about each other. In demi-god world dreams are only opportunities to have visions, prophecies or even visit someone. I was just showing Zander where we are so he can come to see us tomorrow."

"Oh." This was all so new, like discovering a new universe. Which I had done, basically. He seemed so at ease with all of this, but of course, he did. He had grown up in all of it. I felt like an outsider trying to understand something I knew nothing about even if I had studied it for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys arent ready for the prophecy ;)


	8. Two - Zander

That night as I lay in my bed, I felt like someone was luring to sleep. I'd only felt that once before, so I knew I had to go to sleep. But even with the person luring, it felt like part of me was scared of it, keeping me from falling asleep. Until eventually I was able to fight against it and fall asleep. 

My dream seemed normal, just a boat rowing on the water until I saw who was the person aboard it. It was my guardian, Aspen, who I hadn't seen in almost a year. We were supposed to meet up in the town center tomorrow morning but it seemed like something was off.

The scene dissolved and I was now standing on the beach, Aspen walking toward a small crack in the rock wall. I recognized the beach, it was the one here on the island. We rarely went as it was the easiest access for monsters.

He knocked on the rocks and they opened, revealing a redhead teen. before entering the cave after the boy, he looked back at me and said: "Meet me here tomorrow at noon." I nodded even if I knew he couldn't see me.

The dream faded and I slept soundly until the morning when I woke with a start at about ten in the morning. Mom was in my room, packing up the last of my things for camp. She looked up at me. "Though night huh? Happens to the best of us." I nodded and stood, still in last night's clothes, Bermuda shorts and a sky blue shirt. I slipped on some Vans and took the backpack my mom was handing me.

"I'm gonna head to the shops before I meet up with Asp, I'll grab breakfast there. I love you mom, see you in August." I kissed her cheek before leaving.

The walk to the shops I knew by heart, waving in and out of the constant traffic of the island. I bought a muffin from a little food cart before searching for an empty bench to rest for a minute.

I finally found one in a silent street. I took my backpack off of my shoulders and rested it at my feet before taking my phone out and turning on my music. It was then that I noticed a child sitting on the bench opposite me. She was eleven years old max, her curly blonde hair messy over her face and some sweet brown eyes.

She looked almost dead, her whole body thinner than I thought possible, and her pleading eyes looked straight at my muffin, clearly longing for even just one bite.

But before I could approach her, a huge black cloud settled over our heads and poured rain all over me and the girl. A bolt of lightning hit the girl right on the head and I screamed, panic filling my brain. A knew a descendant of Ares shouldn't be scared of something as foolish as thunder but there was an innocent girl dying in front of me.

When the bolt disappeared, I rushed to the girl's side, only to realize that she was completely fine. Her hair was no longer all knotted up and her clothes looked as good as new. She had gotten back all of the muscle and fat she probably had a couple of weeks ago. She didn't look longingly at my muffin anymore, which made sense since it was completely soaked.

The rain still fell on us, confirming that it hadn't been a dream. "Um, hi! Do you speak English?" She smiled. "Yeah, I do. My name is Leïa. If you're wondering what just happened, don't ask me. It's been happening every time I get too close to death, for years, well, three years. I think it's my dad. He died before I was born and mother used to say that he's in heaven and takes care of me."

"When you get too close to death?" I asked "Where is your mother then? Oh, sorry if I'm pushing it's just, never mind. I'm Zander." Her smile faded and she reluctantly answered. "My mom is a famous actress, or at least that's what she was. When we came here on holiday three years ago I ran away. She didn't even come after me. So yeah, when I come too close to death, there's a storm and it just kinda resuscitates me."

I couldn't be sure, but she sure as hell seemed like she was a demi-god. "Well, me and my friend are leaving for a summer camp in a few hours" I started, "and if you wanted you could come with. It's free and Chiron and Lester, the camp managers, would take great care of you." She hesitated. "Okay. But you have to promise to help me make friends when we get there. I haven't talked to girls my age in so long."

I nodded. "We might not be in the same cabin but sure, I promise." I knew promises made by half-bloods didn't usually end well but this one seemed so harmless I agreed. "Come, we have to be there in ten minutes.

We spent the five-minute walk to the beach in silence until we could see Aspen. He waved at us, the teen boy from my dream standing behind him. "Does he have horns?" Leïa asked. If she wasn't a demigod then she at least could see through the mist and I didn't have any choice but to answer truthfully. "Yeah. His name is Aspen and he's a satyr. That means he is half goat and half-human. But Asp also has some dryad in him. That means he can turn into a tree..."

I'd forgotten I hadn't explained anything to her but decided it was for the best. I could always tell her all about our world once she was stuck on the boat with us for three days. Then, there would be no escape if she was creeped out or thought we were crazy. Once we got to Aspen and the boy, I greeted the satyr with a hug and shook hands with the other boy, introducing myself. "... and this is Leïa. Leïa, this is Aspen. And that is..." I realized I didn't know his name.

"I'm Tristan", he said. Aspen looked at me quizzically but I shrugged it off. I figured telling him I thought the girl was a daughter of Zeus in front of her would be a good idea. Again, I figured the boat would be the place for the four of us to have a heart to heart.

Then, I remembered I had to tell my girlfriend when I was leaving so she wouldn't be scared. Me and EJ had been dating for two years and none of our parents knew. I was sure Lester would snitch and tell my mom, but I was grateful he didn't.

Elianna Faye Jackson was the most beautiful person in the whole universe. She had the cutest smile and the most beautiful hair ever. She had all her dad's good looks and so many great quirks and talents from both her parents. I missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her.

Luckily it was still lightly raining and a rainbow had formed. I walked away from the group a little and managed to contact her. When her image appeared I couldn't help but smile. "EJ! It's Zander." I could see her jump a little but she turned to face me. "Babe, are you leaving for camp soon? I cant wait to see you."

"Yeah, we were just getting ready to jump into the boat. But first, I have to tell you something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me making zander and elianna date just cause they're parents don't really like each other a lot


	9. Three - Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know this fic is tagged as gen but there are ships. they're not exactly important but i do put emphasis on them but more it the beginning, like before the quest.

His voice had changed so much since I'd last heard it. Of course, he was a teenager so I guess that was to be expected.

I was minding my own business on my side of the room, behind the curtain that separated me and Eli when he spoke: "EJ! It's Zander." I jumped in surprise even though he wasn't talking to me. You could say that it was because me and Elianna had a special bond, but deep down I knew that wasn't the reason.

It was because I love Zander.

 _"Whoah Miles, isn't he dating your sister? That's weird."_ , you might ask. and the answer is yes, he is. But I loved him first, not that it's a competition. Honestly, I don't even think Eli actually loves him. I think she's just scared that she'll die before she gets to fall in love with someone, so she's in love with the idea of loving him. As for Zander, I don't know how he feels. He's about as straight as you could possibly be, but as far as the rest of the world knows, me too.

Z and Eli started dating a while ago and it feels like they're going nowhere. When we're at camp, they don't even talk to each other much. They treat each other like best friends, if not just plain old friends. As far as I know, they've never even fought and they never kiss each other. If I was the one dating Zander... but that'll never happen.

"But first, I have to tell you something." Zander started. This seemed juicy so I got closer to the curtain. I thought that maybe, maybe he would finally break up with her and date me instead. Of course, I knew that there were few chances of that happening. "Me and Asp, we both found half-bloods. A boy and a girl. And I..." It seemed like he was having difficulty processing what had happened. "And the girl... Well, we think she might be a child of the big three. She hasn't been claimed but I saw her basically get resuscitate with the power of a lightning bolt." I clasped my hand over my mouth, keeping a gasp from revealing my presence to my twin.

There hadn't been any children of the big three since Percy so the thought that my best friend might've found one was simultaneously exciting and scary. Then Zander told us all about the boy who had been living with his mom in a cave since he was only one year old. It made sense he hadn't been claimed, the goddess thinking he would live with her forever.

"We're leaving by boat today so if you guys could ask your dad to help us as a favour, that would be appreciated." Even if he knew dad wouldn't help him because of his mom, he always tried to show my father he didn't despise him as his mother had. "Zan, you know neither dad nor grandfather is going to want to help, especially if it's you onboard the boat," Eli stated, "and I can't possibly guide you across an entire ocean."

But I could do it. Of course, I had the same powers as Elianna, but I had always been more in touch with them, practicing all the time. Grandad was so happy about me that the second I was old enough to understand him, he was making me try and control the water. Athena—we weren't allowed to call her grandmother—loves my twin so much that she wouldn't let him even remotely close to Eli. But she would catch up to me soon enough with all the training she had been doing.

Elianna and Zander said their goodbyes, excited to see each other soon.

The Iris message faded and I waited a few excruciating minutes before trying to find my best friend's boat. It demanded a lot of concentration as it was only the size of a sailboat. Fortunately, it radiated so much power because of all the demigods that it was easy to identify as the right one.

I channelled all my powers on getting that boat to Camp Half-Blood. I was hoping to create a current strong enough that it didn't require constant concentration.

I wouldn't know if it had worked for a few minutes but I could feel that it had. From what I had calculated, they should arrive about an hour or so later than we probably were, if everything my mother had prepared went according to plan. And with Annabeth Chase as a mother, that was sure to happen.

-//-

The last two days had been a challenge. It was hard making sure the boat was still on track while simultaneously keeping up conversations or to keep doing simple tasks. Dad had caught me zoning out in the middle of doing the dishes when the boat had almost tipped over because of a huge wave.

They were still right on track but I knew that the hardest part was still to come. During our drive to camp, Zander and his friends were going to get to a more rocky part of the ocean.

I was packing my last things, another swimsuit and a pair of swim goggles. I would not be needing them, but who knew when they might come in handy.

Elianna had been talking nonstop all day so she wasn't noticing that I hadn't said a word. She's the kind of person where the second something exciting is going to happen soon she can't stop talking about it, and it's so annoying.

We are basically opposites. I have blonde hair like mom and she has dark brown almost black hair like dad. I have grey eyes and she has green eyes. She's always optimistic and I'm almost never as optimistic as she is.

I zipped up my suitcase and hauled it all the way to the entrance, slipped on my shoes and put on a sweatshirt over my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I sat down on a chair and waited for the rest of the family. I was always the quickest to get ready and waiting for all of the rest while they screamed at one another was very fun entertainment. "MOOOOMMM, where is my hairbrush? Is it in your bedroom?", "Annabeth, where are the car keys?", "They're in your pockets, Seaweed Brain."

When the whole family was finally ready to leave, we transported the suitcases to the car. Dad pretended it was easy for him to put them in the car but we could all see his arms almost dying under the weight of Eli's suitcase.

We sat down in the car and settled down for the long road trip it would take to get there. It was only 4 hours but with all the potty breaks and lunch, we would only get there late in the afternoon. Eli requested we put her favourite music for the road so I zoned out, concentrating on guiding the sailboat to camp.

-//-

The car ride was long and exhausting. I didn't speak the whole car ride and I could feel my parents start to be suspicious since I didn't even tell Eli to stop singing a single time, something I do every time she does sing.

When we got there, there was a small group of people talking. I recognized them almost immediately. It was Hazel and Frank talking with Lester, Chiron and Mr D. Charlotte was a little ways away, looking at her parents. Charlotte is a little older than me but is very shy. She rarely talks to anyone except Nico, who spends his days with her, because she is alone in her cabin. I don't know much about her, only that she loves horses and usually goes horseback riding for hours at a time.

Mom and dad headed their way to talk with the adults. I pulled Eli by the arm to the Poseidon cabin. We sleep there since there is no one else there but usually spend our days with the Athena cabin because it gets annoying spending all your time with the same person, especially your twin.

We unpacked quickly, changed into our swimsuits and headed to the beach. It was our tradition to go swimming the second we arrived. There were only 10 minutes left until the four arrived by boat so I would have just enough time to go for a short swim.

I jumped in beside my sister and sat down at the bottom of the lake. It always felt like the ocean gave me more power but today it even made me able to get the boat, which I could see now, all the way here in a very short amount of time.

Before it could reach me, I pushed my feet off the ground and swim back up to the surface.

And there he was, standing proudly at the edge of the boat. He smiled and my eyes trailed down his face, stopping at his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was ripped, with a full six-pack. His hair had grown out a little, starting to cover his eyes and his blue eyes were even more beautiful than I remembered.

Gods he was so attractive.

I closed my mouth, realizing it was open as I was staring at my best friend. I lowered my head, now embarrassed that I was even thinking about him in that way. I could feel my cheeks burn up and hoped he hadn't noticed.

If he did, then he didn't tell me. He jumped into the water next to me and gave me a hug, which I returned half-heartedly. I really needed to talk to uncle Nico as soon as possible.

Aspen jumped in after Z and the three of us pulled the boat. I could see the two new half-bloods on it, both of them wanting to help but also not knowing how. Once the boat was close enough to shore, Elianna guided both new demigods off and then helped the three of us finish putting the boat away.

Aspen started talking with the two half-bloods and Zander followed me to the bench where I had left a spare towel. I didn't need it of course, but I handed it to my best friend. He dried himself off and when my dad came to say goodbye to me, Zander stood.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. I just wanted to thank you for guiding my boat here, we would've only gotten here in two days without your help." My eyes went wide, I wasn't expecting him to mention it. But of course, he would. He's way too polite.

My dad looked at me questioningly but still answered Zander: "Of course, my pleasure. I wouldn't want _you_ to have to stay on that boat for more than three days, wouldn't I." I stifled a laugh at the sass my dad was giving. He was never going to let it go that he's Clarisse's son and I loved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im proud that i managed to describe zander as i guess a straight girl would


	10. Four - Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter cause im bad at writing

Percy and my parents had finally stopped talking. I was still sitting on a bench next to their group and was impatiently waiting for them to stop talking. I love them, I really do, but I couldn't wait to be alone here. My parents always drew attention to me because they were part of the seven.

They walked over to me and I hugged them. I didn't let go until a few seconds later, sad that they were leaving. "I'll miss you guys" I whispered into dad's ear. I'd never admit it but it got a little lonely in the Hades cabin all summer with only your uncle as a company. I don't like the people in the Ares cabin, all of them way too into capture the flag and anything that involves possibly killing someone, so I stayed alone in my uncle's cabin.

Once my parents were out of my view, I started walking to the stables. There were usually only pegasi but since I had my own horse, mom always made sure that Oakley could stay here at Camp. Oakley is a huge magical horse and he looks just like his dad, Arion, with his golden coat and his dark brown mane.

He had arrived a few days early to camp and he whinnied when he saw me arrive. He stuck his face over his box, and I gently stroked his muzzle. I slowly opened the door and entered, patting his crest.

I took the halter from the front of his box and slipped it on, fastening it under his throat. I held on to it tightly and guided him out, fastening him to the clips on either side of the stables. There was a box of brushes under his name tag and I took it, starting his grooming routine.

Once that was done, I left to go get his saddle and saddle pads, the bridle already at his box. I started putting everything on his back, finishing with the bridle. I took my helmet, which I had left on the ground while I prepared Oaks. I slipped it on and fastened it as tight as it could go.

I unattached Oakley from the stable sides and took the reins in my hands. I put my left foot in the stirrup and threw my other leg over his body and I was sitting on top of him. I smiled, happy to be back with Oakley after a week. I gently kicked his flank causing him to start walking.

I guided him to the forest, where we could ride freely. I bent forward, kicking Oakley further back in his flank and asking him to canter by making clicking noises with my mouth. He obeyed, cantering off to the middle of the forest. I knew this was going to be a short ride because it was my first day back and I needed to get unpacked.

You might be wondering why I spend my summers here instead of Camp Jupiter and the answer is really quite simple. My mom and dad are famous here as well and because the rest of the seven live here, they want me to experience both. I go to Camp Jupiter during the year and Camp Half-Blood during the summer.

Of course, since my mom and dad are Hazel and Frank, I was put in the first cohort when I started camp. I tried to refuse and tell them that I needed to earn it like everyone else but they wouldn't let me. I'm not one for confrontation, so I let it go. I asked everyone to treat me the same as they would anyone else and they do, but mostly because I don't ever act like I'm superior.

Oakley whinnied when we got to the edge of camp and we turned back, jumping over tree stumps and branches that had fallen.

Soon I could see the beach where a group of people were gathered. It seemed to be the Jackson twins, Miles and Elianna, as well as Zander. I could also see Aspen off to a distance, walking two new people to Chiron, I assume.

My horse jumped down the small rocky ledge and landed perfectly beside the twins. Eli screamed, stepping back and accidentally pushing Miles into Zander. I swore I could see a small blush appear on Miles' cheeks.

I jumped down from Oakley's back and onto the sand right next to the scared girl. "Hey Elianna, you don't have to be afraid. It's only a horse. They don't usually bite or hit anyone." It didn't sound convincing, I was sure, but she managed a smile.

I took her hand and rested it onto Oakley's muzzle, while I pet him. Her smile grew as she felt the horse breathe calmly, not alarmed by her presence at all. I quickly realized my hand was still atop hers and pulled it back quickly. The horse could feel my embarrassment and nuzzled his head against the side of my hand.

A laugh escaped my lips and I told him: "Come on Oaks, let's get you back to the stables and give you a carrot." He gave a small whinny and I chuckled, starting to guide him back to the stables. "Bye guys," I said to the group of people as I turned back to look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love horsesssss


	11. Five - Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> papa = will  
> dad = nico

I had told my papa that it wasn't going to end well. Still, he made me do it and took a nap when he should've been coaching me.

"You're 16, Eve, I was driving the chariot when I was like 12." Sure, but I had an inability to drive even a normal car, having failed my driver's test. We had been in the air for about an hour when my papa, who woke at the crack of dawn to see his father every morning, had gotten "too tired" to drive the chariot.

I was _very_ inexperienced in the driving flying chariots business but my papa clearly didn't understand that some people actually weren't born with innate abilities to drive chariots. Still, he made my dad hold the wheel as he came to sit in the backseat and pushed me into the driver's seat.

I was calm for a very short amount of time. I took the wheel and started following the GPS route to Camp Half-Blood. We had only about 10 minutes left to the ride and it took me about two minutes of confident steering before I realized we were slowly losing altitude. Dad started griping his seatbelt tightly, turning to look at his sleeping husband. We both knew that once papa was out, we couldn't wake him up.

Panic started filling my brain and my heart started pounding in my chest. Papa hadn't told me how to keep the altitude we did have. In fact, he hadn't told me anything before dosing off. I started jabbing at some of the buttons, careful not to touch any that seemed red or just any that gave off a bad vibe.

I could see the tiny amount of colour drain from my dad's face, replaced by a generally green hue which caused me to panic even more. "Are you ok, dad? You don't look ok, are you fine?" Seeing my panic made him keep it under control "Yeah, it's fine. I took some anti-nausea pills before leaving, you know how your papa's driving is." I sighed, happy to have one less problem on my hands.

Speaking of hands, mine wasn't on the steering wheel anymore. I screamed a little and reached for it as quickly as possible, squeezing it so hard my knuckles went white. I tried following the GPS but it now just said calculating. It still showed us where we were and where the camp was so I tried to steer us toward it.

We were still losing altitude and getting closer and closer to the top of the trees. I could now see the top of the cabins as well as the lake from our lowering spot in the air. I steered towards the big house, or at least the entrance to the camp, as I could see we weren't going to make it.

I could see a spot where there seemed to be no one and turned the wheel to face it, trying to press on the break as much as possible. It wouldn't change anything if I couldn't find the altitude lever so soon we were crashing through the trees.

Me and dad ducked, trying not to get hit by the branches. I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight, closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

BANG!!!!

I could feel a ringing in my ear as I opened my eyes to look at the damage. Time seemed to have slowed as if the impact had stopped it. All the doors seemed clear so I exited through mine, a dizzy spell hitting me as I stood. I could feel blood in my mouth, likely from biting on my lip. The chariot was totalled, the front completely squished against the tree which didn't seem different from normal.

It was then I remembered that both my dads were still in the car. I opened the back door to a very confused looking but seemingly ok papa. I helped him up and he seemed sad at the sight of the car. I could see dad exiting the car from the other side and coming to see us. My papa started turning my head and examining my body. Time finally seemed to catch up and I finally felt like I could talk. "I'm fine papa, just a little shook up. Are you ok, you were practically laying down when we crashed?" Dad nodded in agreement at my question and papa explained that he thought he only has a little neck sprain.

He then examined dad and we all sat down on a wood log that had probably fallen during our crash. I looked around, trying to figure out exactly how far we were from camp. I could see it, but it was still a little ways away.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to process the crash. Papa finally spoke: "Should we still do our epic entrance?" I nodded, now excited. "We hadn't even planned it though."

Dad seemed to have an idea, "How about I raise a few zombies and scare everyone-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Nico. We are not raising the dead at camp. But I could maybe shoot an arrow or something as you guys enter."

"No, I need to be the main person in this," I said. Papa was always one for theatrics so I had to keep him from being the most important person all the time. "I can shoot the arrow while both of you stand behind me. I'm the camper here, not you guys."

I could see my papa roll his eyes but my dad nodded, he clearly didn't want his husband to be the most important as usual. He wasn't the most liked at camp, even though he was friends with the seven.

-//-

I had my bow in my hand and an arrow ready in it. I stood and ran into the camp. I pulled the string back and let go, the arrow lodging itself into the side of the big house. Heads turned my way, most people confused as to what exactly was happening.

My dad's walked up to me, one on each side. Now all eyes were on us and I burst laughing, people rolled their eyes. They didn't seem happy I had interrupted their training just for an epic entrance. My dad laughed with me while my papa still looked into the distance. He was probably trying to prove he should've been the center of attention but I didn't care.

I went back out of the camp to go get my suitcase, dad following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eve is the persassy of the next gen


	12. Six - Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of my pre-written chapters and i have school so updates will be very spaced out.

It was now time for supper, most of the kids have arrived. Most of the meals were boring since I sat alone at the Hades table. Nico wasn't allowed to eat with me, Chiron stopped believing in his "doctors notes" a few years ago.

As it was the first night, there were a lot of people at the Hermes cabin, some of them having not been claimed yet. I was in line to scrape some of my food into the fire, a new little girl standing in front of me. She was talking to Zander, who was in front of her.

When she got to the front of the line, she scraped some of the food off her plate. As she was leaving, a sign started glowing over her head. It was a lightning bolt, Zeus' sign.

I stared at her, surprised. Eyes started turning towards her and silence fell on the room. I could hear a few gasps along with some whispers from some of the campers. She looked up and gaped. "I'm... _his_ daughter?"

Zander led her to her table, which was covered by a small layer of dust. But before they reached it, the sky growled and a lightning bolt hit the table right in the middle, causing it to break completely in half. It didn't look like it was powerful enough to have been from Zeus and I swore I could hear the girl mutter under her breath that she hadn't meant for it to literally happen.

I scraped some of my food into the fire and walked to my very lonely table. Only a small portion of it was accommodated for someone to actually eat at it. This used to be uncle Nico's place to eat until he wasn't allowed anymore.

I took a book out and started reading, eating bites of my food between pages. There wasn't much light left so I tried to read as much as possible, because the Hades cabin didn't have light in general.

I had only gotten through a few pages before I realized someone was looking at me. I folded one of the corners and looked up to see the young girl standing in front of me. "Hi, since my table is broken, it was an accident I swear, I was wondering if I could eat with you. You seem to be alone and I want to keep you company."

"Hi, of course. My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie." I blew the dust off the seat next to me, "You can sit here." She smiled at me and sat before speaking again. "I'm Leïa, and I don't really have a nickname. My mom would call me Betty but that's my middle name."

"Is your mom someone famous? Because there hasn't been a kid from the big three since Percy and my uncle Nico" I pointed to him, "and I didn't think there would be any new ones for a while." I didn't want to seem like I was prying so I shut up.

"Well, my mom used to be famous and very beautiful. I haven't seen her in three years but if I had to guess I would say that losing your daughter might be the kind of thing that ruins your career... Is that man really your uncle? And aren't you a daughter of the big three?"

"Um... well he's kind of my half-uncle. And I'm not directly a daughter of Hades. My mom is his daughter. Well, it's more complicated than that, but I'll explain another day. You must've had enough information stuffed into you for one day."

We ate in almost complete silence, occasionally Leïa would ask questions and I would answer. After supper ended, I offered to guide her back to her cabin.

We walked together in the almost complete darkness, but we could see the Apollo kids glowing a little ways away. I dropped her in front of the Zeus cabin, warning her about the huge statue in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another story that i will be posting on here. its another percy jackson fic but its a child of the minor gods during pjo so if yall want to check that out :)


	13. Seven - Tristan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a musical chapter but i really didn't want to write a shit ton of lyrics so instead i just mention which songs are playing.

I don't understand why I hadn't been claimed. Z had told me I was older than most arrivals so I guess I just thought I'd be the first. But of course, that perfect little girl had to out-do everyone and get claimed by the king of the gods.

Supper had ended and I walked to the Hermes cabin alone in the dark. It was mostly plain, everything painted white. Some people had customized their bunks but mine was blank. I didn't have to look around, the campfire being in a few minutes. When Leïa had gotten claimed, people had told me I would probably get claimed at the campfire.

I noticed a pile of clothes on my bunk, which wasn't mine. There was a paper on top, that told me Aspen was the one who left them.

_ I know you didn't bring any clothes _

_ so here are some of my hand-me-downs. _

On top of the pile was a hoodie and beneath it a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I slipped both on, happy to match everyone else.

I headed out, through the row of cabins and to the campfire. I saw Asp waving at me from one of the logs, sitting with Zander and another girl, which I recognized as his girlfriend, Elianna. I didn't comprehend how all of the people here could be so pretty. Sure, I had never seen other teenagers but I couldn't possibly imagine all humans being this perfect.

I pushed the thought away, knowing that I wasn't supposed to think boys were pretty, since boys never thought anything of the kind in the books I used to read, and walked to sit beside Aspen. We sat chatting for a few minutes before a man demanded silence.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Aspen. "His name is Lester Papadopoulos", he stated, "He's really Apollo in human form, but we all pretend we don't know. He's one of the camp directors along with Chiron, who you've met, and Dionysus, the god of wine, who is also in punishment on Earth."

"Today", Lester said, "is the first day of summer camp. Meaning, it is karaoke night. We have an amazing lineup of good—and not so good—singers. But of course, we'll be starting with me."

'Great', I thought, 'Another thing I have no idea how to do.' Lester took a microphone, which was connected to a big machine with a screen that displayed some words and started preparing himself to sing. He signalled to one of his children and they started the music.

The song started, and it was upbeat, though at the time I didn't know what upbeat meant. It sounded pleasing to the ear, melodious and effortless as the words exited Lester's mouth. They didn't make much sense to me, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure most of the song was a metaphor. After the fact, Aspen told me this song was called Stereo Hearts and that it was older, having been written and recorded in 2011 when I wasn't even born.

Even though I didn't understand what songs were, or even why they existed, I had fun. Most kids around the campfire knew the words to the song and sang along with Lester, who was having the most fun. He was giving everyone theatrics and clearly enjoying himself.

Once the song was over (it only lasted a couple of minutes), Lester posed for the crowd and they all started laughing at him. He frowned before looking at a list one of the kids had in his hands, which I assumed was a signup sheet, and then took to the microphone again.

"Thank you, thank you. Now that the best performance has been done, it is time for the rest of you to sing. If you arrived after lunch, you, unfortunately, didn't have time to signup but you can still sing along with the main performers. Now, it's time for my most favourite granddaughter who I might or might not have stolen, Eve, to sing Let the Games Begin by Ajr. Come here, Evie."

A tall blonde girl walked over to Lester and grabbed the mic from his hands. I recognized her as the girl who arrived with the two men earlier. She had shot an arrow right across the camp and disrupted the whole camp. She seemed a little stuck up and self-absorbed but since her grandfather was Lester, it wasn't even surprising.

Lester sat down on a bench close to the fire and Eve now stood alone around the campfire. The song started, and I could feel that it wasn't the same style as the previous song. She started singing and her voice was very melodious. It sounded effortless, like she could sing it in her sleep.

Flames danced in her brown eyes, a contagious smile on her face. She was energetic and soon the whole camp was singing along with her. Aspen smiled at me and then turned back to look at Eve, also singing. If I had known the lyrics, I probably would have joined in, but I really didn't want to make a fool of myself. Knowing me, I would sing all wrong and everyone would stop liking me, not that they liked me right now.

Still, by the time the second refrain came on, I couldn't keep myself from singing along. The song was catchy and fun, so I don't think anyone noticed me singing. I might have stumbled on the words a little, but, as I said, no one seemed aware.

The final notes of the song came, and we were back with only the sound of campers chattering as we waited for Lester to announce who was up. He took his sweet time, first whispering something that I couldn't quite catch into Eve's ear and then talking to the camper with the clipboard.

Then, he finally walked to the fire and hushed everyone. "'Sup. Now that the best demigod has done her performance, I will start calling other campers to this... stage? Anyways, we will go in order of my favourite demigods to my least favourites, so I'll start with my children, who all wanted to do a number together."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and eight ear-splitting musical numbers later, it was finally the turn for someone who I recognized. When Apollo/Lester had called out Elianna, I was persuaded that she would sing a love song. What I had understood was that love was a very common subject in songs, and that they were generally worse songs than the upbeat ones so I wasn't particularly excited.

The song started slow and sort-of like the love songs, but by the time some Apollo kids started signing background ooh's and ah's, I was absolutely hooked. She sang it with so much emotion I couldn't help but wonder if she actually meant what she was singing. So, I added that to the list of things to add the mysterious girl.

Then, Lester took the mic and announced that Miles, Elianna's twin brother, would be the next to sing. I had only briefly met him since he had been there to help me out of the boat that day.

I didn't know if he had a partner, but clearly, he was singing a love song. Aspen probably recognized the song because he leant towards me and explained that it was a song about being jealous of someone, called Heather. Miles was only accompanied by a guitar and the song was sweet. Everyone was silent and listened to the blond boy as he belted the song.

Tears were streaming down Miles' cheeks by the time he finished, stealing glances at someone in the crowd every so often. Once he gave the microphone back to Lester, he ran off to the bathroom, Eve's father—the blond one—following.

* * *

There were a few other performances before anyone I knew went back on stage. Zander and Aspen came on stage, Zander going into the small crowd to get Miles, who had returned during one of the performances. Elianna scooted closer to me so that I wouldn't be alone and told me the boys kept practicing this in her cabin last year and that the song was called "How to Be a Heartbreaker".

At least, the boys really delivered on the entertainment aspect. Zander and Aspen did a fully choreographed dance number that ended with splits (don't ask how they got out of that position, it's... complicated) while Miles danced around and did the main singing part. He grabbed his twin and brought her on stage where she sang a part of the song before laughing and sitting back down.

The boys sat back down, Miles now sitting down beside me. I high-fived the three of them, laughing, and congratulated them on the performance. We were joking around and imitating each other when a red glow settled on me. The boys went silent, and since the glow seemed to come from over me, I looked up.

Stood over me was a glowing red symbol, two torches with fire spewing out, crossed together. It was rotating and seemed to have mist flowing around it. "Is that.." I couldn't seem to be able to think. I was being claimed. Finally. But it didn't feel even remotely as good as Leïa had made it out to be.

"Welcome, son of Hecate," Chiron declared as he approached me. I smiled at him, embarrassed from all the attention. "Come, let me introduce you to your half-siblings." I stood, following him to a more secluded bench where only 2 people sat. One had long silky red hair and the other had what looked like natural white hair with a purple undercut and tips.

"My name is Sky, I'm the Head counsellor for Hecate cabin, and this is Elly." Chiron gently tapped my shoulder and left, leaving me alone with my two... siblings, I guess.

"First, Hecate." Sky said, "She is the goddess of magic, the Mist and crossroads, which means you can basically do any magic you can think of. Second, let's talk about pronouns. Mine are they/them and Elly's are she/her. And last but not least, don't be surprised if the Aphrodite kids barge into our cabin in the morning. There are so many of them that when Elly started dating one of the Aphrodite girls, they decided to take advantage of our unused mirrors to do their makeup."

I smiled. Despite my first impressions, these people seemed pretty cool. Plus, Elly shared my red hair and by her grin, I could feel that we would be great friends. Sky seemed also pretty nice, though they did look much older than I am.

When I finally turned back to look at the campfire after sitting down next to Elly, I smiled. Elianna and Eve were setting themselves up for a song, and I was so ready to hear them.

The song started, nothing like what I had heard before. I was mesmerized by how well the girls seemed to merge their voices, like they had always done that. Elly whispered to Sky, "Omg the girls are amazing. I've never heard anyone perform Toxic that way." Sky nodded before looking back at the fire, where the girls were finishing up.

Then, the boys (Miles, Aspen and Zander), went back to perform a second number. Elly rolled her eyes at them and I laughed. Clearly, she didn't like that they performed a second time together. Uptown Girl was the title of the song, Lester having named it before they started. It was upbeat and cute, definitely the boys' style.

Again, a horrible choreography from them but incredible for laughing purposes. By the time they had finished the number, I was grinning ear to ear.

Then, Lester announced a song for all the camp, called Glad You Came. My cabin mates stood to go sing it and so I got up with them, excited to do this with the whole camp. We all stood around the karaoke machine, a little crowded, while we waited for the song to start. It was upbeat and easy to follow, so I was able to sing some parts.

People were dancing with each other, and Elly grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. It was fun being careless for a moment. I never had fun like this at home, especially not with my mom.

When the song ended, people slowly started leaving, grabbing their personal items off the benches and heading off to their cabins with their friends. I stayed with my siblings, careful not to lose them as we walked to our cabin.

I didn't even have time to look around the cabin. As soon as Sky pointed me to my bunk, I realized how tired I was. I crashed onto the bed fully dressed and on top of the covers and fell asleep in less than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elianna's song was turning out by ajr, i forgot to say that oups


	14. Eight - Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayyyyyy

When I woke up that morning, Elianna wasn't there, I woke up later than usual, having been exhausted from helping Zander and the rest halfway across the world. Still, I had always been the morning guy, while El always slept in late. I didn't think too much of it, since it's our first night here and she might not be used to our beds yet.

I put my swim trunks and a t-shirt on, slipped my flip-flops on before going to the dining pavilion. After eating two pancakes drowned in Canadian maple syrup, I headed to the lake, already eager to get in the water. The walk was muscle memory at this point, mainly because I go every morning before the start of camp activities, and refresh myself.

I could already hear the small waves crashing on the rocky beach, and I quickened my pace once I could see the lake. It was calming, the sound of water and I could forget all my worries the second I heard it. As I got to a bench, I stripped my shirt and flip-flops off.

But then, a sound caught my attention. At first, I thought it was giggling from the Aphrodite cabin or the nymphs, but I quickly realized it wasn't because I could only hear two people. I turned my head, and a wave of jealousy hit. There, on another bench, were Zander and Elianna, speaking softly to each other. Once they kissed, there was nothing for me to do except runoff. I grabbed my flip-flops on the way but left my t-shirt there, hoping no one would steal it.

I ran until I couldn't anymore until I knew that the couple couldn't see me if they tried to. I could feel the wetness of tears on my cheeks, as I tried to process it. I knew they were dating, I did, but it felt different actually seeing them kiss. They never show affection so I thought they were just dating to spite our parents.

I didn't know where my feet had brought me but turns out it was the Hades cabin. Why was I here, I didn't know. Although, I knew Nico could help me, but only if he didn't decide to shut me out.

I knocked on the door. Charlie opened, looking surprised. They probably don't get many visitors at the Hades cabin. She surveyed my face, and I felt her eyes stop on my red-rimmed eyes and tears streaks on my cheeks.

"Can I see Nico?" I mumbled, and Charlie gave me a tight-lipped smile. She turned away from me and walked back into the cabin. I stood awkwardly, suddenly becoming self-conscious about the fact that I'm standing in front of the most morbid cabin, crying.

Nico di Angelo opened the door and looked at me, before leading me into the cabin. He looked dead, which fit him very well. I guess he's not a morning person. We sat down on a very morbid looking black bed, and I looked at him awkwardly, waiting for him to talk.

"Um, good morning, uncle Nico." I started. "I wanted to talk, well, about, something." I noticed Charlie still in the room, and she grabbed a sweatshirt before heading out.

"Basically, I was walking to the beach this morning and I saw, um, my crush kissing my sister." I could see Nico process the information, and he still seemed to be puzzled after a few seconds.

"Isn't Eli dating the Clarisse kid?" He asked me. I was surprised that he knew so much gossip, but at the same time, it wasn't a secret that they were dating.

"They are." Another confused look crossed Nico's face as if it wasn't clear what I was trying to say. EJ would never cheat on her boyfriend, so I didn't understand what Nico was trying to figure out.

"So, EJ kissed your crush. I'm guessing she didn't cheat, because that's not her style, so your crush is the Clarisse boy, Zander?" I nodded, glad he had finally caught on. "Oh, I see. Well, just know your dad will accept you. Well, I mean he accepted me so I'm guessing he'll also accept you."

"I have another question. Should I tell Zander or wait it out. Clearly, he's straight, but I still feel like I should tell him. Even if he is my crush, he's first and foremost my best friend, and I never hide things from him."

"Well, Miles, I think that's totally up to you. I know it's hard to keep something from your friend, but know that Elianna might think this is you trying to sabotage her relationship. If I were you, I would wait, or at least tell Elianna before you decide to tell him."

He gives me a small smile, and it hits me how much this could ruin things. How there is a chance that Z could totally reject me because I like him, or even just because I'm gay. There's also the same chance with El, though I know she'll probably love me anyway. It hurts, knowing that the people you love most in the world could reject or stop loving you the second you reveal who you are.

Zander might stop giving me hugs because he thinks it's gay, or he might just stop casually holding my hand, even though those things had absolutely nothing to do with having a crush on him. I don't want to lose my best friend, the one person who loves me no matter what.

Tears started in my eyes again, but I blinked them back before I started crying. I stood from the bed and walked out. I could hear Nico saying goodbye, but I didn't bother responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii long time no seeeeeee
> 
> im so sorry for not updating but ahhh this chapter hurts me in my core
> 
> imma rant a bit so skip this if you don't want that
> 
> basically, im in love with someone, like miles, but that person and me kinda do couple-y stuff sometimes and so i feel like if i tell them they're gonna feel weird and stop wanting to be friends even though i don't mean those things as like actual couple stuff. anyways, i don't want to tell them but it rips me from the inside that im hiding it from them.
> 
> love yall
> 
> \- émilie


End file.
